deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse/@comment-27741386-20160331124829/@comment-27150398-20160405202730
@Metal Two things 1. It is probably best that this agurement is carried on in my battle Archie Sonic-Verse VS Paper Mario-Verse 2. Also since you are talking about Paper Mario soloing Archie Verse I can debate against it due to it not being Archie vs Paper verse. With all that out of the way let's get started by reading through your explanation I can that PM is pretty OP But he defintely isn't going to solo the Archie Verse any time soon due to the fact that the Archie Verse had some really OP characters in it Archie Sonic is so fast he can litrally run through time and rewrite history within mere moments Paper Mario Mayabe as fast as fate but if Archie Sonic runs back through time and kills P Mario as a child he won't exist so that is one way it could end Tails has a brilliant tactial mind and also has wrap rings which he can use to transport PM to unfamiliar places plus Tails can also go Turbo Tails that can go up against planet busters and solar systems busters Tails also has Hyper Tails his magical form where he has control over all the elements And not forgetting his Utimate Form Titan Tails this form has all versions of Tails combined into one Utimate Form that allows Tails go defeat Multiversal Beings with casual ease like when he defeated Mammoth Mogul Knuckles has super high strength he can lift a power station with one arm while underwater and can go Hyper Knuckles which can easily increase his attacks to beyond Planet level and even Solar System level plus if Knuckles gets pushed too far in a battle he can lose control of his powers and enter Chaos Knuckles although he had little control over his actions Knuckles is really Op his connection to the Chaos Force rivals that of Enerjak the Legendary Ancient Walkers and Shadow combined Chaos Knuckles was so Op that when he realsed a fraction of his power he greatly damaged Mogul and eradicated himself then could bring himself back from the dead with his powers still intact Dr Eggman has some really powerful gadgets at his disposal First of all the Death Egg Two this machine can easily destroy planets and can Roboticise (Turn a person into a mindless robotic slave) entire planets with ease Eggman also has the Utimate Annihilator this machine attacks enemies by targeting onto their data and destroying them and at the same time erasing them from exstience entirely This Machine can target enemies from the past and in the future and can hit with such firepower it can destroy entire Multiverses completly Eggman's most powerful weapon is the Gensis Wave this can be activated at the touch of a button and can erase all beings in the Multiverse and rewrite reality that is far more impressive than Dimentio snapping away dimensions or PM being invinicble to attacks he won't be invinicble to that kind of attack There is also Shadow he can travel at speeds similar to Sonic which is MFTL speeds and dramatically increase his ablites with Reality wrapping Chaos Control and blast his Oppenents with Chaos Blast and go Super Silver can also stun PM with Telkenisis and his ESP Attack he can also keep up with Sonic's MFTL and travel through time he also can go Super Enejark is a 5th Dimensonal being who has bassically unlimited access to the Chaos Force who can only be defeated by magical draining Phyiscal abuse won't be able to take him down even for a 12th Dimensonal being like Paper Mario Scourge can also go Super and his Super Form beat his entire Verse expect Sonic who barely beat him plus There is Blaze's Super Form and Big's strength which surpasses Knuckles Eggman Nega is smarter than Doctor Eggman and has knowledge of Interdimensonal travel and warfare plus Metal Sonic can copy Paper Mario's Ablites and defeat him with his already powerful speed and strength I think with all these Facts and evidence Paper Mario isn't going to be soloing the Archie Verse anytime soon this does not apply with the Paper Mario Verse though and this is just facts without research but still Archie Verse beats Paper Mario on his own quite easily